My Mother
by kyari
Summary: Now we know why they never showed Neji's mother. x.songfic.x


A boy stood in his room, surrounded by shadows, the only light coming from the moon through his window, lighting the area around him. A dark figure stood in his doorway. She spoke words, but they were not heard by this boy. He did not care about what she had to say. She meant nothing to him.

The dark figure moved into the moon light, her brown hair shining and her lavender eyes glowing. "Neji, are you even listening to me, dear?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "Go. Leave me." The woman's eyes slowly began to tear at the sides. "Neji, I know the loss of your father was traumatizing, but it doesn't mean that you have to shut yourself away from me." She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. He slapped it away. "Do you really think that I would 'shut myself away from you' just because Father died?! You poor woman. Get out. I don't want you in here. You're pathetic now that Father is gone. You're a disgrace to the Hyuuga name. You do nothing but mope around the house and cry because he's gone. You don't even deserve to live." The woman put a hand up to her mouth, utterly shocked by her only son's sudden cruelty. "But Neji . . . ,"

"LEAVE!" The woman turned around and carefully walked to the door. She gingerly touched the frame, fingering its craftsmanship. "I love you, Neji."

Neji pouted and looked to the side, disgusted. His mother left the room. Neji listened as her footsteps grew softer and softer, until they were no longer able to be heard.

Once he was sure that wasn't coming back for awhile, he sighed and lay on his bed. 'I wonder what she'll do now.' Neji smirked cruelly and rolled onto his side, and fell asleep.

Hours later, he awoke with a start, after dreaming about the exact events that had gone on earlier.

He got up and looked at his clock. '3:48 AM, huh? I wonder if anyone's up . . .'

Neji gracefully walked out of the room, and began to sing to himself softly.

_You lie there silent before me. _

He walked up to his mother's door.

_Your tears they mean nothing to me._

He opened it and looked around.

_The wind howling at the window._

No one was in there. 'Hmm . . . maybe she . . .'

_The love you never gave me._

He closed the door silently, and continued walking/looking around.

_I give to you._

He opened the bathroom door.

_You really don't deserve it._

He noticed that the shower/bathtub curtain was closed.

_But now there's nothing you can do._

He walked over and opened it, revealing a naked woman, surrounded by water, blood, and bubbles, wrists still bleeding, her eyes wide open, staring at him, and a smile on her face.

_So sleep in your only memory of me._

Neji frowned at her. 'How disgusting.'

_My dearest mother._

He walked out of the bathroom, and walked down a random hallway, going nowhere in particular, his eyes blurred, his mind dazed.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye._

He turned a corner, and bumped into Hiashi, who was carrying a candle and a sleeping Hinata.

_It was always you that I despised._

"Oh Neji. What are you doing up so early?"

_I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well._

"She's dead."

_Goodbye, Goodbye._

"Who? Hinata? She's just sleeping."

_So insignificant._

"Not Hinata. I am not that dumb. Mother is."

_Sleeping dormant inside me._

"What?! Your mother's dead?!? How?! Where?!"

_Are you hiding away lost under the sewers?_

"She killed herself." Neji turned back to the previous hallway he was in and pointed down the hallway.

_Maybe flying high in the clouds._

"She's in the bathroom."

_Perhaps you're happy without me._

Hiashi gasped and set down the sleeping girl and the candle, then ran down said hallway.

_So many seeds have been sown in the field._

He entered the bathroom and instinctively covered his mouth, horrified by the sight before him.

_And who could sprout up so blessedly, if I had died?_

Neji smirked cruelly once again.

_I would have never felt sad at all._

Hiashi walked out of the bathroom and came back to the two children and the candle.

_You will not hear me say I'm sorry._

He embraced Neji, pitying the child.

_Where is the light?_

Neji squirmed away and glared at the man. "I do not need your empathy."

_Wonder if it's weeping somewhere._

Neji walked away, headed back to his room. Hiashi watched the young boy walk away, feeling even more pity and sadness for him, since the boy refused to feel them himself.

He picked up Hinata and the candle, brought Hinata to her bed, and went to tell others about the recent death.

Neji entered his room and closed the door.

He once again lay on his bed. '4:00 AM.' He pulled the covers over his body and turned toward the open window, staring at the moon in the cloudless, black, empty sky.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye. It was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye._

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the last _real_ smile she had given him.


End file.
